


Fragments

by Croc9400



Series: Pieces [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Past Abuse, Past Rape, Self Harm, Sequel, Suicidal Thoughts, non binary lafayette, present rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: After John left, Alex never called him back. They never talked about their relationship, so it ended. Five months have passed. John’s father is carting him all around the state, George and Martha are never home, the Lee and Eaker trials are about to begin, and Alex is going through all of it alone. At least he has Eliza.Sequel to Picking Up The Pieces





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back?  
> It's MEEEEEEEEEEE  
> First things first, if you haven't read Picking Up The Pieces, you can do so by clicking [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7470255/chapters/16976430)  
> If you've already read it, great! There will be a brief recap of what happened at the end of PUTP and then the new story will begin!

**Chapter 1**

_**Five months ago**_

_Alex sat on the Washingtons couch. He was back in their house, but he and George were not speaking. Alex had no desire to speak with him, and George could not think of the words to say to him. So now he sat in their living room waiting for John to arrive. He didn’t know how this meeting was going to go. He had no idea what he was going to tell John about their relationship. He was going to explain that they were going to try and take Lee and Eaker to trial and that he understood why John did what he did._

_There was a knock on the door. He took a deep breath before going to the door. John was standing outside._

_“Hi,” Alex said with a soft smile._

_“Hi,” John replied. Alex stepped aside and John walked into the house. They both sat in the living room in an awkward silence. Alex was the one to break the silence._

_“So I just want to start by saying, I understand why you did what you did,” Alex said._

_“And I understand why you were so upset up about it,” John replied, “and I am so so so sorry,”_

_“I understand,” Alex reiterated, “and I thought you should know that, if George and I ever start speaking again, we’re going to try and open formal investigations against both of them,”_

_“That’s good,” he replied. He could tell Alex was expected him to ask why him and George weren’t speaking, but since John already knew, he thought it best not to bring it up._

_“I missed you,” John said softly, scooting a little closer to Alex._

_“I missed you too,” Alex replied, blushing._

_“Can I…” John took a deep breath, “can I kiss you?”_

_John began leaning in, but Alex scooted away._

_“I...um...no,” Alex said not meeting his eye, “I just...I need some time, so, can you please go?”_

_John could barely register what had just happened. The room was so silent that you could hear John’s heart break._

_“Um...okay,” he tried to keep his voice from cracking. Alex watched him go, tears forming in his own eyes. He let out a sob when he heard John scream outside._

_**Present**_

Alexander Hamilton never in his entire life thought he would be in this moment. 

He never thought that he be standing in a rich politician’s kitchen, flinging warm tomato sauce at the child of a french noble. Yet here he was, hiding behind the wall separating the kitchen from the dining room. Plate of sauce in one hand, wooden spoon in the other. The house was completely silent except for his shaky breaths that came out every few seconds. He slowly peeked around the corner into the dining room. As soon as he did that he felt something hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to see Laf with a pot in one hand and a spoon in the other. Just as Alex spooned more sauce to fling at Laf the front door opened. 

“Hello?”

That was one of the Schuyler sisters. He was pretty sure it was Angelica. 

“Hi!” Alex called before turning and flinging the spoonful of sauce at Laf. It hit them square in the face. Alex laughed.

“What are you two idiots doing in here?” Angelica entered the kitchen and stopped with her mouth wide opened when she saw what had happened in the kitchen. 

“What on earth…?” she gaped.

“Laf started it,” Alex yelled at the same time that Laf yelled, “Alex started it,”

“Is this what you two do when George and Martha aren’t around?” Angelica sighed, taking the spoons for Alex and Laf and putting them in the sink. 

George and Martha hadn’t been home for two months. They were traveling the country, having already begun their campaign. They checked in with the kids every night, but hadn’t been home for two months, so the two had been on their own, with only the Schuylers, Herc, and Laf for company.

“You two, go shower and get changed. Alexander Hamilton you will not be getting one freaking drop of tomato sauce on my car,” Angelica said. 

“Yes ma’am,” Alex said, leaving the room. He was going to spend the night at the Schuylers, as he usually did. He liked hanging out with them, but the main reason was because most nights, Herc came over, and if Herc came over then John was most likely coming over as well. And Alex did not want to be around John. 

It’s not that the two of them weren’t friends...well, maybe they weren’t. The two of them never spoke about their relationship after that day five months ago; after Alex’s new, seemingly perfect life had fallen apart. So their relationship ended. They still hung out together in their shared friend group, but they hardly ever spoke to each other. They were never alone together and they were never alone with just Laf and Herc. 

Alex wasn’t really sure if his heart had moved on. His heart still jumped a little whenever John walked into a room, but at the same time, his heart jumped every time Elizabeth Schuyler walked into a room. And regardless of what his heart said, his head would never allow him to be in love with John. He didn’t trust John anymore, and that made John scary. 

Ten minutes later, Alex came down into the kitchen to see all three Schuylers wiping sauce off the various surfaces in their kitchen. Angelica gave him an icy stare before pointing to the dishes in the sink. Alex only nodded before walking over and turning on the sink to begin rinsing the sauce covered dishes. 

“So I’m assuming we have to go get dinner first,” Peggy said, throwing some paper towels in the garbage. 

“Well, we didn’t eat much of the food before we started throwing it at each other,” Alex said, putting a plate into the dishwasher. In his past life, it was a rarity that his stomach ever growled. Only when he wouldn’t eat for days. But the Washingtons, in the three months between his fight with George and when they left for their campaign tour had gotten him on a regular eating schedule. 

Alex and George had also managed to make up. Per Eliza’s advice, he had taken some time to see the whole thing from George’s point of view, and see that even though the reasoning might not be the greatest, he now has a warm, loving home to live in. Alex eventually apologized, and the two were on pretty good terms. 

“We’ll stop and get some take out. Eliza, order something,” Angelica said. 

“Do you have a preference?” she asked, wiping off her hands and taking her phone out of her pocket. 

“Anything but sushi,” he replied. This made her smile as she dialed a number. They had gotten sushi a few weeks ago, and after Alex had learned to properly use chopsticks, he managed to choke on the seaweed on just about every piece of sushi he put in his mouth. Needless to say, Alex had no desire to eat sushi again.

“We’re getting pizza,” Eliza said, coming back into the room. Laf entered right behind her. 

“We are?” Laf asked excitedly. 

“Not you,” Angelica said, shoving a sponge into his hand. The expression on their face mimicked that of a puppy that had been kicked. Alex smirked at them and Laf flipped him off before kneeling down to work on the sauce stain that Angelica had been cleaning.

“Guys we gotta get the food in five minutes,” Eliza said, looking at the clock on the microwave. Peggy stood to join her sisters in the doorway. Alex put a pot in the dishwasher before drying his hands and joining them. 

“Wait you’re just leaving me here to clean this up alone?” Laf asked, pouting. 

“How you say… _oui_ ,” Peggy said with a smile. 

“Plus, we cleaned up most of this kitchen,” Angelica said. 

“I hate all of you,” Laf said. 

“See you, Laf,” Alex said with a laugh before he grabbed his coat and followed the Schuylers out of the house. 

“Hey Percy, I’m spending the night at the Schuylers,” Alex said to the security guard outside. The burly man only nodded. 

“I still can’t believe George got a security detail,” Angelica said. 

“I mean, it’s understandable,” Eliza replied, “with the trial and the candidacy, and especially with them not being home, I think it’s for the best,”

Alex and George had managed to bring together enough evidence to press charges against both Charles Lee and George Eaker. Charles Lee was arrested and his foster children were taken away from him. George Eaker on the other hand had run, and no one had been able to find him. After George got wind of this, he hired a private security detail to patrol his estate. One stood at the front door, another at the back. One loitered around the gate and two patrolled the perimeter. George had also had a nice little in-law suite type house built for them in the back. 

The four teens piled into Angelica’s car and waved at Jared, the guard at the gate, on their way out. 

“So is John gonna be over tonight?” Peggy asked. 

“I don’t think so,” Alex replied, “I think Laf said that he and his father were somewhere in Georgia,”

Henry Laurens had been carting John all around the area, bringing him to all his campaigns rallies as a pawn. Alex did pity him. He had watched videos of some of these rallies and John just stood there as his father said something along the lines of ‘look at my gay son. I accept him,’. Alex knew it was to win over all the liberal voters and it set his teeth on edge. 

George and Martha has asked him and Laf if they wanted to join them on the tour. Both of them knew they’d have to join the couple eventually, but right now they were being given a choice. And both chose to stay home. George and Martha had no problems with that. 

The group pulled up to the pizza parlor and Eliza got out to get the food. Alex quickly followed, throwing a quick ‘I’ll help with the food’ because he learned after a while that when the Schuylers ordered food they never played around. 

The two entered the store and walked up to the counter.

“Pick up for Eliza,” she said with a sweet smile. The man pressed a few buttons on the register. 

“Everything will be up in a minute,” he replied, “but that’ll be forty-two, twenty-five,” 

“Geez Eliza, how much did you buy?” Alex said with a laugh. 

“The little ones, remember?” she said, pulling bills out of her purse. She handed the man forty dollars. She looked at Alex, “do you have two dollars and twenty five sense?”

Alex dug around in his pockets and managed to fish out two, one dollar bills. 

“No quarter?” Eliza asked hopefully. 

“You already have a quarter,” Alex said, reaching behind her ear. Seconds later, he pulled a quarter from behind her ear and placed it in her hand. 

“Oh my god, Alex!” she said with a smile, “when did you learn to do that?”

“Few weeks ago,” he said as she handed the clerk the last of the money. He handed them their food. 

“Alexander Hamilton, you never cease to amaze me,” she said with a smile as she began to walk out of the pizza parlor. 

Alex’s stomach fluttered as they made their way back to the car.

Alex was on his phone the entire car ride back to the Schuylers. He was current in an intense battle of wits with a man on Twitter. In the months since George had announced his candidacy, Alex immersed himself in all things about the American political system. Enough so that he felt knowledgeable enough to make a Twitter account discussing all things and anything related to politics. He was currently in a fight with a Republican who did not support Henry Laurens because of his gay son. 

Alex had not officially declared what political party he belonged to or what candidate he was endorsing, but it was quite clear that he was rather liberal. Even without the statement, he managed to amass a large following. People actually cared about what he had to say. They cared about his political opinions. Never did he think that anyone would care about the opinion of a bastard from the caribbean, even though nobody knew who he was. 

***

“So how are things with Jefferson?” Peggy asked, popping a garlic knot into her mouth. 

Angelica’s expression went cold. She had been dating Thomas Jefferson for a few months. Not by her own free will, but because Jefferson had found out that she was gay. He had threatened to tell the whole political community, and the Republican she was interning with, that she was gay, unless she agreed to go out with him, and make it convincing. 

“Terrible, as per usual,” she replied, taking her 5th slice of pizza, “he’s so freaking creepy...like, how does one come to be that freaking weird?!”

“What did he do this time?” Alex asked. 

“Well, it’s just small things that have been adding up,” she replied, “like, he hasn’t stopped calling me sugar. And he just gives me these weird ass gifts all the time. Like he gave me a ‘cotton field’ scented candle the other day,”

“What the fuck,” Peggy said, nearly spitting out her garlic knot. 

“What’s the worst is that I can feel him, like, staring at me when I’m not looking. It’s like he’s mentally undressing me. It’s disgusting,” she finished her pizza, “I’m just glad he hasn’t tried to rape me yet,”

“Angelica, I’ve said this before and I’m going to say it again. As much as you don’t want to come out, you can not be in this relationship! It’s not good for you,” Eliza said, putting her food down. 

“Eliza, I love you and I appreciate that you’re looking out for me, but I need to do this. You don’t understand,” she stood up, “I need some booze,”

She walked out of the room. 

“Oh! Oh! I want some too!” Peggy jumped up and followed her sister. 

“Bring some back!” called Eliza. 

“And then there were two,” Alex said with a smile as his stomach began to flutter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [allaloneacrossthesea.tumblr.com](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/allaloneacrossthesea)


End file.
